The technology described in this patent document relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to vertical channel semiconductor devices.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to vertical channel devices can further the scaling of integrated circuits.